


[合奏/狮心]纪念一次比海浪声，比宝石更加璀璨的争吵

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 无左右，第三人称视角。这两个人吵起架来也是甜的(盖章





	[合奏/狮心]纪念一次比海浪声，比宝石更加璀璨的争吵

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trickstar新专辑的收录曲从口袋里响起的时候，朔间凛月正看着国王大人兴奋地让工作人员五花大绑地套上安全索。他退到休息位置的角落，一手搭在栏杆边掏出手机，看着来电显示挑了挑眉。  
"这是想哥哥们了吗?小~么" 一边听着月永雷欧拔高的大笑声，他心情很好地就着俆俆吹来的晚风开起玩笑。今天knights的五人分成了两队行动-他和国王负责特别节目的外景，最年轻的末子则跟着两个模特儿前辈去了摄影棚实习。  
不过对方的背景音听起来不像室内，一过傍晚精神便好起来的吸血鬼凛月感觉自己听到了杯子互撞还有人群吆喝的声音。  
他想起来了，今天的摄影师人虽然很不错不过是个酒鬼来着，基本上跟进那人的摄影棚不接几杯黄汤下肚搏感情是逃不了的。  
果然，朱樱司快哭出来的声音震得他耳朵生疼:  
"凛月前辈!濑名前辈喝醉了啊!"  
朔间凛月把手机拿离耳边，稍微揉了几下耳廓才想起自己还戴着保护手指用的黑色手套，于是作罢重新接起电话: "小~么你喝傻了啊~这种事情应该请示国王的吧?"  
末子听着他呼呼的笑声崩溃地迸出一串流利的英文: “I've tried!但是leader不接电话!”  
然后总被说爱撒娇又懒惰的前辈终于又想起来了，月永雷欧离开前把手机交给了自己保管。  
"国王正在蹦极呢~" 他打开扩音器让对方听着月永雷欧沉进峡谷里来回摆荡的吼叫声，另一手掏出了国王的那台手机。  
滑开屏幕之后他忍不住啧声，看着长达五十七通的未接来电觉得煞有意思地研究了起来-其中四十则的"濑名老妈子"是早上打的，其他则是"不知道名字的烦人小家伙"。  
月永雷欧关了静音，属于濑名泉的号码还被拉到了黑群里。  
朔间凛月便看出什么端倪似地抽了抽嘴角。  
"凛、月、前、辈!" 电话另一边得不到响应便继续发吼。  
"知道了知道了......”朔间凛月回过神来收回栏杆外头的手，然而当他重新把话筒靠近耳侧时，对面已经换成了另一个熟悉的声音:  
"熊君?"听得出来有些故作镇定的语调大声问道，却不忘多加损人的一句:"是那个烦得要死只会睡觉的熊君吗?啊?"  
朔间凛月听着醉鬼的声音哼了一声，露出吸血鬼尖尖的虎牙调笑道: "是~"他应付着同时换了个站姿: "完全醉了啊小濑~"  
"不要用那种奇怪的东西叫我!......"对方生气道，后面又碎嘴了几句，不过因为没办法很好地控制音量，而无法听清楚说的是什么。  
嘛......阿濑酒品这么差，一般小醉的就是乖乖让人摆布着睡觉，如果真上头了就会进化成烦人的老太婆把每一个人看不惯的地方都数落一遍还不带换气的-  
平时这么内敛压抑的一个人，一喝就醉到恨不得掏心掏肺的，这么做肯定事出有因。  
朔间凛月把玩着国王的手机，听着濑名泉含糊的言语看向月永雷欧，那人刚从蹦极上玩了一圈下来，兴奋异常地朝镜头又向他挥手。  
"告诉雷欧君那个白痴!"  
都骂人了还带昵称的吗?朔间凛月聆听顺道在心中腹诽。  
"叫那家伙滚回来!我们家不是那笨蛋说来就来说酒就走的，开蛇么玩笑!"  
话都说拐了呢呵呵......朔间凛月逗猫似地轻笑道，对着发烫的手机引诱而沉静地问:"不自己跟国王本人说吗?"  
"......”那头突然陷入了沉默，正当凛月觉得对方已经醉倒得不到回答的时候，却猝不及防地被吼了一耳刮子：  
“我、不、要！才不跟那个白痴说话！”  
语毕，那头就断讯了。  
啊……朔间凛月在被集光板映的澈亮的夜色里不高兴地瞇起一双红瞳，听着被掐断的嘟嘟声-  
是幼儿园小鬼一样的吵架呢。  
※  
“电子相框？”  
节目组在拍摄完"Knights成员大挑战"没多久就放饭了，月永雷欧一点也不像刚刚还在几百米高空中来回摆荡的人，刚蹦跳着领了两个饭盒就被朔间凛月一把抽过去。  
朔间凛月高举着那两盒饭，凭着身高优势逼问着两人吵架的真相。  
"就是濑名......濑名之前不是和事务所的后辈一起给梵克雅宝代言了吗?" 月永雷欧一边窜跳想抢回晚餐，然而对方比他狡猾的多，几次未果后便恹了，一个人缩在桥头的人物雕像边生闷气:"那时候厂商送的纪念品，还挺漂亮的，上面都是亮晶晶的彩色水钻......"  
“是我上次去的时候看到的那个吧?"朔间凛月跟着蹲了下来，切齐的墨色发梢甚至比夜色要来得更浓，衬着一双平视国王的红瞳闪闪发亮: "王的个性真好呢，要是看到真~绪和别人拍了那么多照片还贴在墙上显摆，我一定会先杀了那家伙再好好惩罚他~"  
"......” 即使听到凛月如此耸动的发言，肚子饿的咕咕直叫的月永雷欧只是无奈地笑了笑，然后撇开视线。  
宝石般澄澈的眼瞳眨了眨，朔间凛月意会了什么而莞尔:"啊，这不还是吃醋了吗?"  
"我又不是故意弄坏的，只是伸懒腰的时候不小心碰到摔在地上了嘛!谁知道濑名会发那么大的脾气!嘎噜噜-” 月永雷欧像小孩子踢蹬了几下脚，一面发出模仿生气动物的吼声。没多久却又消沉下来，凛月不像看似冷漠实则一点就炸的濑名，看着懒散却是五人当中最稳当的一个，所以能担当的起军师的角色。  
"我又不擅长跟人吵架......”月永雷欧望着凛月觉得委屈没地方发，手指便无意识地在石地板上画起了五线谱。  
"结果呢?" 黑发青年笑了笑，主动捧着两盒饭靠上前去，把头枕在对方伸直了的大腿根上。  
月永雷欧画着无形旋律的指尖点到了还温温的盒盖上，因为大桥上没有遮蔽物，微凉的晚风把那头黄昏色随意扎起的发丝撩拨得凌乱: "我就离家出走了啊。"  
"啊，碰到阿濑的底线了呢~"凛月在国王温热的小腹上就着衣物柔软精的香味嗅了嗅，一面小声地咕哝着，他想国王大概还不知道，会扯断濑名泉的理智线的永远不是恋人不听话、胡搞瞎搞，而是失去对方时的焦躁。  
"既然不擅长吵架的话，那就不要吵架了吧~" 他试探道，撒娇似地翻过身来，捧着那几盒便当凑到月永雷欧的鼻子底下蹭了蹭。  
国王躲了几下有点想斥责这个不守规矩的骑士，想了想又觉得这是凛月式的安慰而不忍心，便赌气似地扁着嘴唇反问: "那你要把饭上供回来了嘛?"  
被谈条件的军师狡诈地露齿而笑:"那国王必须去接那个没用的骑士长小濑~"  
月永雷欧一听觉得特别头大，他用手捏着腿上那人的后颈，仰头望着夜空里的星星把自己卡进栏杆间的缝隙里，特别想就这样变成宇宙里的尘埃:  
"能不去嘛~"  
他想到早上濑名因为生气所以做得特别难以下咽的早饭，还有顶着红肿的眼眶还无视他的样子。  
月永雷欧不怕濑名泉骂人，但他害怕对方不理他，如果连这只坏脾气的猫都不想挠他了，那就再没有自己待着的意义了。  
"不能像小孩子一样耍赖喔~国王大人~"  
朔间凛月往离家出走而身无长物的国王口袋里塞东西，像个知道了童话故事结局的预言家那样狡黠地勾起嘴角。  
※  
"真的没有问题嘛?王?"  
鸣上岚在餐厅外头的车道上弯下了腰，一面拨着落下来的金色浏海一面凑近黑色轿车的车窗和Knights的队长说话。  
"哇哈哈~没问题的啦!我会负责把你们老妈子带回家哒!" 月永雷欧摇下了车窗摆了摆手，在后辈面前他就俨然摆出大人的样子，故作轻松地瞟了一眼后照镜。  
朱樱司把浑身燥热的前辈在后座上放下了，还小心地拽平对方翻起的衣角后才关上车门凑了过来，用非常不放心的担忧表情戳破前辈的伪装: "你真的记得回家的路吗?leader!”  
“小东西，"月永雷欧气急反笑，无视对方的闪躲伸出手揉乱那头柔软翘起的红发: "和你的名字一样忘不了啦~放心放心~"  
"leader你从来就没有好好记得过我的名字吧!" Knights最小的孩子撤到了金发前辈的身后，不甘心地回嘴道。  
月永雷欧收回手，露出一口洁白的虎牙作势咬了下当作训斥，方向盘一打便混入了车流之中。  
车厢里陷入了沉默。  
开车的人知道后座上的他并没有睡着，睡熟的濑名泉呼吸是轻浅带着一股微凉的湿意，月永雷欧最喜欢在比他先醒的早晨里抱着这只猫的脖颈，让他的呼吸吐在自己灼热的心口上。  
月永雷欧盯着缩在皮椅上那双绷紧的肩膀，不着痕迹地闭了闭眼睛。他觉得自己任性了，竟然在跟最爱的人吵架时感到心累。  
朔间家的车有股淡淡的蒜香，月永雷欧被熏的有些发晕，他开始有点担心闷在后座又躺着的濑名泉会更不舒服，于是强迫捋顺了忐忑不安的情绪找话聊: "濑名，不喜欢喝酒下次就不要逞强，鸣他们都长大了啊~"  
铁灰色的西装外套发出摩擦椅面的沙响，但那人并没有回过头来。  
濑名泉怎么能够开口，说他不是被谁也不是自己想灌醉的，所有人都知道他不胜酒力给这位高傲的模特儿换了开水，就只是因为他在恍神，一个不小心就把旁边的无色白兰地当水喝了干净。  
他把手被压在红肿未消的双眼上，发现酒醉发晕的难受竟然也压不下心底的烦躁，顿时更加窒息的想吐。  
"濑名，是我错了，我跟你道歉好不好?" 开车的人得不到响应，接着发出讨好的嗓音。  
他讨厌跟月永雷欧吵架，因为最先示弱的，永远都是在他心中至高无上的国王。  
濑名泉忍受着腹部的翻江倒海仰面躺在后座上，一双长腿憋屈地踹着几百万的车门，模糊又颠簸的视线盯着那撮披在肩上的小马尾。他像看见幻觉似地那样隔着空气抓了抓，触感就跟月永雷欧这个人一样，虚软的一触即碎。  
他抓着临走前鸣上岚给他额外多披的一件针织围巾爬了起来: "让我下车。"  
月永雷欧被吓傻了，瞬间回过头来又实时地想起自己还在开车，赶忙缩回头去抓稳方向盘: "濑名!我说对不起了啊!真的很对不起，不要生气了好不好?这是我毕生的请求-”  
不要这样？濑名泉听着觉得可笑，往心脏扎针的不是酒精带来的不适，而是月永雷欧听着很软、很惊慌的声音。  
"那你什么时候能学会不要老说对不起来逃避事情，什么时候能跟我说出心底的话，拿出勇气来跟我大吵一架?"  
"什么时候能学会多为自己着想?多耍点心机用点小聪明?"  
濑名泉异常清楚的脑袋在嘶吼着，却一句话也没有对月永雷欧坦言，就只是睁着一双特别漂亮的湖蓝色眼瞳，死扣着门把想要下车。  
车子正好开到直通他们家的海滨公路上，穿过一片住宅地就是黑夜里波光粼粼的海湾。  
月永雷欧还在不知所措的时候，濑名泉突然凑近驾驶座，身上醉人的酒香在狭小而黑暗的车厢里被无限放大，吓了一跳的月永雷欧转过头，嘴唇都能轻擦过他泛红带着不寻常高热的脖颈。  
濑名泉利落地按开中控锁，随即抽身从后座下车。  
晚风的凉意一下子灌进脑门，他摇晃着抓住了路边的围栏，等视线重新清晰下来之后才迈步，头也不回地沿着公路开始走。  
脖子上那条颜色不太相衬的宽版围巾有点散了，但模特儿没有心思去顾及，他不耐烦的闭着眼睛低头往前不停地前进，踩着的步伐却是虚浮的，像是想要强迫自己不去在意什么。  
被抛在身后的炭黑色布加迪先是熄了火，驾驶座的车门开了又被关上，然后引擎声再度响起，用极可笑的慢速追了上来。  
想着月永雷欧不知所措瞪着一双眉尾上挑的眼睛的模样，濑名泉不知怎么地苦笑了下，他揣了揣手心里的电子相框，突然就蹲了下来。  
偷偷开着台大车跟在后面的月永雷欧猛地踩煞车，他慌张地注视着前面猝不及防就停在了人行道上的濑名泉，看见那有着一头银色鬈发的漂亮青年从口袋里拿出一盒东西，微微闪动着诱人的光轻轻地放在砖上。  
车窗后的月永雷欧瞪大了眼睛，隐没在黑夜里的瞳仁却和上头的碧绿水晶一样明亮。  
骑士长回头撇了一眼，下巴傲气地扬着，没有笑容，但一双没被酒意侵染的眼神露骨地隐藏着丰富的情绪。  
月永雷欧打开车门冲下车，他就已经闪身进了汽车跟不进去的小巷子里，一个人往海浪的声音走去。  
※  
濑名泉整晚没睡，他拒绝进到卧室去，就算吵到最后月永雷欧甚至张嘴咬住他的手腕，他也只是冷冷地瞪着这只野生动物，用冰凉到可以慑服对方的眼神说了句放开。  
没有像往常一样骂句笨蛋傻帽什么的，月永雷欧便气馁了，呜哇乱叫着松口咚咚咚地冲回他们的卧室去，气势很足地从里面把门给锁上了。  
站在只剩他一个人的客厅里，濑名泉在原地捏了几下酸涩的眉心，然后顺着双人沙发滑坐在木地板上，他叹了口气，余光瞥着茶几上孤零零搁着的几枚摔裂的碎石，质量好的水晶即使裂成了两半，内里依旧闪烁着耀眼的光。  
他犹豫了下，伸长手把东西全拖到自己面前，又从书房里拿了黏着剂和小槌，盘腿坐在冰凉的地面上开始修补起那些被月永雷欧摔碎的宝石。  
濑名泉不知道已经破裂的宝石可以修补到什么样的程度，甚至不知道自己望见那即使再怎么仔细也无法弥补的裂痕会有多焦躁，他还是耐着性子，像凑拼图那样一点一点地把那些破损黏合起来。  
电子相框的金属面板是好的，濑名泉确认了一下后便搁到一边，动作的时候却从里头掉出两枚比外框装饰用的水晶更加璀璨的光。  
他看着落在自己大腿上的两枚圆环叹口气，瞪了一眼走廊底端紧闭的房门最后还是捡了起来，小心地收到外衣口袋里。  
给梵克雅宝的代言内容是一套婚礼对戒，这家古老的法国品牌以他们的隐密式镶嵌手法闻名于世，因此他们的钻石不会是最豪奢的，但却是最细致而独特的。  
就像是月永雷欧之于他的价值一样。  
濑名泉知道这次全怪罪到什么都不晓得的国王身上是不公平的，但他就是无法释怀，当月永雷欧试图用嬉笑轻松的态度拿着残骸来道歉的时候，他就没办法控制的炸毛了。  
就像每次看到那家伙用再自然不过的语调抓着帮家里打扫的阿姨、演艺公司的经纪人、Knights的每一个团员都说着爱你喔的那种时候，濑名泉就特别的想揍人。  
Knights的骑士长个性别扭，压抑的性格让他做起修补碎片这种琐碎的事情特别迅速。接近天亮的时候，濑名泉已经开始用镊子补起那些特别纤细的碎晶。  
他一夜没睡，也晓得房里的月永雷欧没有睡着，因为可以听见对方在地板上烦躁滚动的沙沙声和凌乱的哼歌，他决定等这家伙通悟了主动来认错，自己就原谅这白痴，然后把戒指交给他。  
卧室门被拉开一条缝的时候濑名泉正在煎蛋，他忽视国王大人灼热又试探的视线，只是在月永雷欧用软糯的语调叫他名字的时候差点把酱油洒了。  
但他错估了这笨蛋的情商低度。  
国王拿着一张写了一半的五线谱揉成松散的纸团，站在卧室门口远远地扔过来，正好砸在拿着炒锅背对着的濑名泉头上。  
趁对方吼人的时候，月永雷欧逃难似地冲出家门，还把玄关的鞋子踩得一蹋胡涂。  
"濑名是大笨蛋，我要离家出走!!!!!"  
濑名泉是站在茶几旁边看完这封信的，身边甚至还摆着他们的结婚戒指。  
他拿着这张皱巴巴的纸的手微微颤抖，心口比现在喝了一大杯高度数的酒精还要难受。把纸张盖在好不容易修好的相框上，水晶里头的光沿着裂痕丝丝地渗透而出。  
月永雷欧就跟三年前舞台上的知更鸟一样，一句话都不解释，一点余地也不给自己预留，一声不响地被杀死。  
※  
夜晚的海是条巨大而安静的兽，你看不见融入黑暗里的它，只能凭借着波涛声还有每一个瞬间闪烁的粼光，去判断应该和它保持着多远或近的距离。相处融洽的时候，就能在夜色里看见它活泼的翻腾和欢快透明地随着月光和星星变换着色彩。  
濑名泉瞪着不断挥舞着双手的海浪坐在沙滩上，他抱着膝盖，让每一次的起潮都恰恰触在自己的鞋尖。  
海潮的咸味终于盖过令他烦躁的酒气，当他觉得自己稍微冷静下来之后，黑暗中这双蓝宝石似璀璨的眼瞳便被一双发烫的手给掩上了。  
濑名泉被盖着双眼仰起头，鬈曲的发梢戳在那人肋骨分明的胸膛上。  
"你愿意嫁给我吗，濑名?"  
月永雷欧喘着气凑到他耳边，海滩上留下一大串飞奔出来的足迹，弹琴和写曲下养出的笔茧在濑名泉薄嫩的皮肤上摩擦，带起一股股颤栗。  
骑士长没有不耐烦地拨开那双手，而是用恶梦初醒的那种疲惫沙哑地反问他的国王:"又是一辈子的请求?"  
"嗯!"月永雷欧竟特别的坦然，把头靠在对方饱满的额上劝诱: "我鼓起很大的勇气才这么说的喔?濑名不考虑一下?"  
濑名泉拉着脖颈在那想了想，对那个"嫁"字有些不满于是不留情面地答道:"不要。"  
月永雷欧用盖过海浪的叫声表达失望，他松开对方，双手抚过濑名泉的脖颈时变魔术似地往上头绕上一条细细的银炼。  
他揪着链子的一头来到濑名泉面前，提起扣在上头的银戒用唇轻吻，而后跪在那人屈起的腿间露着尖尖的虎牙微笑: "等濑名答应了再给你戴上!"  
濑名泉还在吵架后刚和好的那股别扭劲里打转，于是不领情地盯着国王右手无名指上特别显眼的另一枚戒指: "那你怎么自己戴上了，白痴。"  
说罢，模特儿挥开恋人的手，在月永雷欧眨巴着的眼神里摘下那枚戒指，顺着作曲家的手套上了自己的左手无名指。  
月永雷欧跪在柔软潮湿的沙滩上，身后是和夜色融为一体的湛青色海际线，他盯着那双修长、比例匀和的五指映着微亮的轮廓，和自己交迭的手衬着同一对款式简单的婚戒。  
他按着濑名泉的手掌小心地握了几下，便突然扬着清脆的大笑声把对方推倒在沙流上。  
濑名泉后背里进了沙子，用屈起的膝盖往他屁股踹两下便不动了，听着耳朵边轻喘的呼吸声边调整着自己起伏的胸膛。  
"我一直担心自己太任性，就像为了某个人而不再写交响乐的海登那样，我是不是也有权利去霸占一个人呢，濑名?"月永雷欧在发抖，他离家出走的时候身上就只套了昨天换下来的开襟毛衣。空旷无际的海岸边有股萧条的凉意，濑名泉便应了声，一面把脖子上加宽版的围巾其中一端包到那颗毛茸茸的头上。  
"这里面是什么?" 月永雷欧把头从呢料里钻出来，拿起捡回来的电子相框，睁着一双杏子一样的绿瞳盯着对方问道。  
"面板又没坏，你不会自己开吗。" 仰躺在金沙上的银发青年不知道为什么避开了视线，把手从身下抽出来理了里开岔的浏海。  
国王呜了一声，哼着歌左右翻转了几下才找到按钮按下。  
那原来是一部广告花絮。  
高佻的代言人正交迭着双腿坐在玻璃展示柜前方，等着售货小姐拿出看上的那一对婚戒-濑名泉穿着一贯风格的素色毛衣，外面修饰着短摆合身的西装外套，笔挺地坐在高脚椅上却用温柔而认真的眼神注视着桌上的那一对戒指。  
销售员问着戒围，他眼皮都不眨一下地报出一串数字。  
盯着视频看的月永雷欧跟着转了转自己的手，发现是自己指头的宽度。  
对戏的女人楞了下有点卡词，广告里的濑名泉便继续接上:  
"他的手不大，指节比一般人突出，掌骨的地方有很多磨出来的笔茧，所以戒指的内围一定要光滑，没拿笔的时候他就会咬指头，所以不能用太尖锐的雕工......"  
镜头外的剧导这时候喊了卡，不带责备地调笑着喊道:"说得太仔细了啊濑名君，你就不怕娱记真的把这串话做成列表去给你挖人啊哈哈!"  
"不怕啊，"人气模特儿脱了镜头就是一副傲气的模样，不在意地耸了耸肩一面接过助里递过来的水瓶啜了一口:"我以为这样说梵克雅宝就会真做出一对送来。"  
"你这人，"导演被这挑臖的语调逗乐了:"不要带坏后辈啊......"  
视频到这里就断了，月永雷欧趴在那里咬着手指头，盯着触控面板上的箭头楞神了很久。  
"这只是跟公司的要戒指的时后留的证据。" 濑名泉抱着不动的国王解释了下，他的手被身上的那股重量压麻了，于是轻挠了几下月永雷欧的腰: "会痛的时候就要喊痛，有要求的时候就要求，如果有人因为这样不喜欢你了，那只能证明那家伙是个傻帽懂吗?"  
"手骨折了还用血写曲子，被利用了还站在台上任人指责，你到底多缺心眼才干得出这些事啊?"  
被叨念的国王把头埋在骑士长颈窝里摇了摇，不知道是在抗议对方吵架还翻旧帐，或是在跟对方撒娇。  
"总是有可以回去的地方，违背了全世界也还是有爱你的人知道了吗?笨蛋~"  
濑名泉说得自己的鼻子都有点酸，他把错归咎在这么晚还在沙滩上像神经病一样躺着的缘故。总算把被压麻的手臂抽了出来，他抓起月永雷欧戴着戒指的那只手在海水映出的光面下看了看。  
梵克雅宝不愧是最古老的钻石工业品牌，镶在银环里的钻面没有一点人工雕琢的痕迹，纯粹而无瑕。  
"对不起，濑名。"身上的那人突然抽了抽鼻子，结果也只挤出这么一句话。  
"你这家伙能不能换句感人一点的台词?"为了求婚对着恋人营业模式全开的濑名泉觉得不划算，一下摆起了架子。  
"我求婚了你也不答应啊!"月永雷欧突然叫着撑起了身体，红着一对明亮的瞳仁抱怨道: "那濑名回去就把照片墙给拆了，这是国王的要求!"  
濑名泉一下犹豫了，那面搜集了好几年的墙已经快成了艺术品那样的存在，于是他挣扎了一会儿: "对面的墙给你随便涂鸦写谱，我不吼你要不要?"  
月永雷欧抱着手臂坐在恋人的腰上沉吟几分钟，觉得这个交易还算合理，充溢着灵感的脑袋便诞生了另一个问题:  
"那最后一面墙呢?"  
这次没有人犹豫了，两个人用戴着婚戒的那只手心扣了扣对方，重迭在一起的响应盖过海浪的声音，响亮过宝石的绚烂-  
"摆结婚照。""就挂结婚照吧!"

全文完


End file.
